


Love Colored Paradise

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Sex, Love Confessions, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Stranded within the shrine, Reimu and Marisa fall together.





	Love Colored Paradise

To the far east of Gensokyo, on a steep hill facing the Human Village, stood a small wooden shrine. Its roof was covered in a thick layer of snow, and tiny snowflakes drifted down from the night sky, dying the grounds the same bright white colour covering the rest of Gensokyo’s landscape. A dim lantern being the only lighting.

It was midnight, Marisa should have come home hours ago, before the snowstorm engulfed the entire area. However she was now seated adjacent to Reimu on the kotatsu. Too nervous to make out a statement to the woman in front of her, looking downwards as she clenched her knees. Reimu in the same position.

Reimu and Marisa have known each other for over a decade. A long, long decade full of fights and rivalry, and drinking tea on the shrine porch to pass the time. With many drunken celebrations. However, both parties thought to give up on going further. Reimu having flings with Yakumo, Marisa with Margatroid and Morichika.

 _"You know Reimu, I can't always be there to get you off, you have a perfectly good human right next to you."_ Yukari's words repeating throughout Hakurei's thoughts.

 _"Is there any particular reason you're interrupting my research so often?"_ Marisa receiving an instant reminder Margatroid only humored her desire out of pity.

Hakurei always "floated" throughout social engagements, conducting herself without many attachments or strong emotions. However, she never had that luxury with Kirisame, the magician refusing her callousness, staying by her side no matter the circumstance.

Gaining the courage to speak, Marisa made the first statement. "Wanna call it a night?"

Reimu blushed. "Well, we don't really have a choice in the matter, do we?" Proceeding to crawl towards the futon, Marisa right behind her.

Moments later, the pair were kneeling onto the futon, both parties gazing upon one another.

"Well, Kirisame. I don't think that heavy coat is appropriate for slumber." Reimu uttered as her features turned red, reaching forward to to remove articles of clothing from Marisa, beginning with her scarf.

Moments later, Marisa was stripped down to her undergarments, looking away from the other woman.

Reimu scanned Marisa from head to knee, Marisa only just begun to trade her childish bloomer/gown combination for a lacy set of black lingerie. The maiden took in her above average breasts, her perfectly proportioned abdomen, down to her shapely thighs. "Okay Reimu, I know ya enjoyin the show."

"O-okay, you can disrobe me." Reimu barely stammered. Marisa reaching to the bottom of Hakurei's blouse.

Minutes pass, Marisa now gazed upon Reimu, clad in nothing but her cotton panties. "Stopped wrappin ya chest huh? Tryin to impress me?"

"Shut it, witch." Reimu barely keeping her embarrassment contained.

The two women shimmied closer to each other, only a few inches separating them.

"Well, let's get on with it." Reimu stated as her warm hands caressed Marisa’s plump cheeks as their lips momentarily connect. Marisa was surprised for but a moment, her arms didn’t budge from the sheets of the bedding, grasping the futon tighter. The appendages of both women making lewd slapping noises as they intertwined. The pair parted slowly, their gazes met, and lingered.

Reimu and Marisa have touched one another before. However, it mostly extended to hesitant hand holding.

"Ya soft lips are really great for kissin, Reimu." Marisa cooed.

"I've locked lips with Yakumo many times, yet that felt..different. It was satisfying." Reimu noted.

"Ey, Reimu...I've been wonderin, can I kiss em?"

"W-What?"

"I always saw em stickin out, they were always kinda cute, ya armpits I mean."

"O-Okay." Reimu stammered, raising her arm. Marisa quickly reciprocating with rolling her tongue to Reimu's armpit.

"Wow idiot, that tickles!" Reimu exclaimed, Marisa moving backwards.

Reimu giggled. "I didn't tell you to stop."

"Well, we can get on with the main course!" Marisa exclaimed, readjusting her body to lay her back upon the futon, waiting for Reimu. The brunette proceeding to crawl her way towards Kirisame, her body making contact with Marisa's.

Both women slowly felt their hesitation fade as Marisa heard Reimu breathe directly into right ear, the maiden's warm breath hitting the right of her head contrasting with the arid atmosphere.

Reimu began speaking. "I want to spend this night nestled close to you, until the faraway dawn. We can lose everything else, as long as we don't lose this tenderness."

Marisa's mind went into overdrive, Reimu's words enthralled her into a dreamlike state, doing her best to hold onto her faculties, guiding her left hand up Reimu's right leg up to her thigh.

Reimu felt a slight jolt as she felt Marisa's hand go up her leg, the magician's warm skin reaching her inner thigh.

Reimu continued her diatribe. "I want to confess this unfading passion with my entire body, tonight!" Proclaiming as she brought her mouth to Marisa's thirsty lips, both women taking no time to interlock their tongues in a lewd fashion, the wet muscles caressing every inch mutually.

The emotions were a far cry from earlier, what was once an awkward staring contest turned into an impassioned night of tugging and grasping, both women attempting to hold onto any flesh between them.

Reimu moved her head away for a moment of respite, saliva dripping between them. "I want you to touch my sacred place, magician." Reimu whispered.

Marisa was energetic and outspoken, but even she could read Reimu's desire. Preferring to remain silent as she continued to move her hand upwards, reaching Reimu's hips, gently separating the elastic of Hakurei's undergarments from her delicate flesh. The damp cloth effortlessly sliding down Hakurei's legs, the maiden kicking them away after reaching her feet.

"Tell me if it hurts, aight?" Marisa inquired as Reimu held her in an embrace.

Marisa slowly inserted her index and middle fingers into Reimu's cavity, meeting little resistance to the warm, moist cavern. Marisa directly feeling every shiver from the woman laid onto her. "Kirisame..." Reimu cooed, gripping Marisa harder, buckling her hips with every movement of Marisa's fingertips.

Reimu's orgasm was intense, screaming as fluid trailed down her inner thigh.

Through ragged breathing, Reimu finally spoke. "Let me taste and savor you, magician."

Marisa smiled. "I can't wait, Raymoo."

Reimu proceeded to unhook Marisa's brassiere, having prior experience with drunken counters involving Yakumo. Reimu began to suckle onto Kirisame's left nipple in a manner not unlike a newborn, Marisa moaning in response. Hakurei kissed down her body, biting hard on her skin, and sucking when the mood took her. She left small, red bruises as she went, until she reached Marisa’s stomach. Then her hips. Then her crotch.

Reimu slowly removed Marisa's black undergarment as she gazed upon Marisa's swollen, wet area. Proceeding to envelop the vulva within her mouth, moving her tongue horizontally between Kirisame's labia.

"R-Reimu~" Marisa cooed.

The response was the exact validation Reimu required. She's hidden her feelings for Marisa for over a decade, holding onto the naive hope of remaining platonic associates.

Throwing that notion away was the best decison of her life up to this moment.

Marisa held onto the back of the brunette's head as Reimu's tongue violently explored throughout her walls, bucking her hips closer to Reimu's face.

Marisa's climax gave Reimu the chance to taste the magician's nectar, taking care to lick around Kirisame's inner thigh. Savouring the taste in a fashion not unlike an aged rice wine.

Finally emerging from Kirisame's lower region, Reimu crawled to Kirisame's side, holding Marisa in an embrace. "Did I cast a spell on you, magician?"

In a quick motion, Kirisame grapsed onto a nearby sheet near the bedding and enveloped both her and her partner, attempting to shield their exposed bodies from the frigid atmosphere.

"You'll have to let me do that to ya, Reimu."

"I'd like to see you try, hack magician."

"Aw c'mon, that's mean." Marisa uttered, proceeding to lightly kiss the maiden onto her forehead.

"It appears I have been bewitched, Kirisame. I pity Margatroid and Morichika."

"Wow, so ya sayin ya want me all to yaself huh? What about Yukari and Sanae?"

"They're missing out on paradise."

The dim lantern finally went out, the pair continuing their embrace.

"I love you, Marisa."

"I love ya, Reimu."

Marisa closed her eyes, her partner's warm embrace quickly settting her on the path to dream.

"Oh? So you lay beneath witches, huh Hakurei?" A figure whispered in the corner of the area.

Reimu slowly opened one eye, turning her gaze at Yukari, smiling. "So now you come crawling back to me, Yakumo."

Yukari laughed. "I concede, you and Kirisame are simply adorable. I just wanted to congratulate the both of you~" The youkai leaving through the same boundary she arrived.

"What was that, Reimu..." Marisa cooed.

"Nothing, Kirisame." Reimu whispered.

Finally, the pair laid to slumber as they awaited respite from the snowfall.


End file.
